Brunette
by zigpal
Summary: Buffy and Kennedy meet up several years after the final battle in Sunnydale.


CHAPTER 1

I just needed to get away. It's not really anybody's fault. We just drifted apart. I think it might have started the day I became a slayer. Before that I was just a potential who could fight, but still needed protected, and Willow made me feel safe. After kicking the First's ass and Buffy's retirement, I became Faith's number two tracking down and training new slayers with Willow. Although, there was the occasional Hellmouth blowups in Cleveland that needed taken care of. Then one day I woke up and realized that Willow and I haven't shared a bed in some time. That was the day I called Giles and told him I was taking a vacation. He didn't ask me where I was going. I guess he knew I could use the time off. I stopped by to see my parents before deciding where to gojust to let them know I'm okay. Dad told me I could use the house in Italy if I wanted to. He said he would call ahead so the staff could prepare for my arrival. For two weeks I haven't really gone out in the two weeks I've been here when it dawned on me that I can get into my favorite bar now, legally. I think I'm going to use Faith's motto of get some, get gone tonight. Although, I don't think Faith can call it her motto anymore seeing that she is shacking up with Dawn now.I would have loved to have seen Buffy's face when Dawn dropped that one. I showed my ID at the door and entered noticing that much hasn't change since the last time I was here. I ask the bartender for a shot of Jack before scoping out the scene. After downing my third one, I found her. It was this long-haired brunette with an ass that just wouldn't quit. I struted over to introduce myself in my own special way. I put my hand on her ass and gave a squeeze waiting for her to turn around. The next thing I know I'm flat on my ass wiping blood from my nose. I look up and see the same girl offering to help me up when I notice who it was. "Buffy?"

CHAPTER 2

AN: Buffy didn't dye her hair. She just went back to her 'natural' color. z

"Kennedy,"

Buffy said helping me up and giving me a hug. Okay, this is weird. The last time I saw Buffy, she was blond and taking Dawn away so could graduate high school. Now here she is standing in front of me as a brunette in a lesbian bar. Wait a second, I grabbed her ass and granted got decked for it, but I think it was because I surprised her. I must have been off in my own world because I see her waving her hand in my face.

"Sweetie, are you still with me?" she asked touching my shoulder.

"Huh, what?" I babbled.

"As much as I'm enjoying this quality conversation, I have to get home to Tara," she said giving me another hug.

"Huh," I spouted. Apparently, I can't say anything resembling English.

"Okay, I have an idea. Why don't we go back to my place and catch up, and I'll explain everything," she said taking my hand leading us outside.

On the way, we ended up doing a quick patrol of a cemetary. I don't know why I should be shocked. She retired from the big stuff, not everyday slaying. We ended up in front of this gorgeous brownstone. I guess she not totally out of the loop seeing she is living in one of the Council's places.

As we're walking up the steps, I thinking this should be fun. I'm about to meet Buffy's girlfriend on the same night that I run into to her.

"Mommy!" this little girl yells running full speed at Buffy. Oh boy, this day has just gotten stranger. Well, she doesn't have a girlfriend, but does have a very beautiful daughter.

"Sweetie, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Tara, this is Kennedy. Kennedy, this is Tara," Buffy said introducing us.

I bent down offering her to shake my hand, but instead she wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me. I looked up at Buffy smiling. I guess I must be famous. She told me to make myself at home while she put Tara to bed.

I guess this is the part where I snooped around to see if there are anymore surprises coming. I notice four pictures on the fireplace mantle, so I guess I'll start there. The first one was the original three. Beside that was one with Buffy, her mom, and Dawn. I think I would have liked Joyce from what everyone said about her, especially Faith. The next one was Faith and Dawn playing with Tara which made me chuckle thinking about Tara making Faith and Dawn play tea party. The last one looks like a family portrait. It was Buffy and Tara with a gorgeous black-haired goddess. I heard Buffy coming so I picked up the Faith picture.

"Yeah, that one makes me laugh too. I still can't believe my sister tamed the wild beast," Buffy said.

"Wow, that's not exactly the response I was figuring on getting," I said putting the picture back before turning around.

"I forgave Faith long ago, and as long as she makes Dawn happy and keeps her safe. I'm not going to stand in the way of their happiness," Buffy said as I noticed her eyes were a little glassy.

"Buffy, I know we never really got along, and I don't really want to pry, who is she?" I asked picking up the last picture.

"Let me put on some coffee. This is going to be a long story," she said as I followed her to the kitchen.

CHAPTER 3

Buffy poured us both a cup of coffee, but I noticed that she was tensing up as we sat down.

"Buffy, we don't have to do this tonight. We can just catch up on other stuff," I said giving her an out if she wanted it.

"No, I need to talk about it. If I have learned anything from my past, it's that I hold stuff in way to long, and it normally ends up biting me in the ass. Her name was Megan. I met her one night when I went out with Faith and Dawn. I was at the bar getting drinks when I saw her. I felt an instant connection with her. We fastly became inseparable. Of course, I told her what I was before we got too serious and surprisingly she took it in stride. She said it explained alot. Within six months, we had moved in together. We were discussing starting a family after our first anniversary. Megan wasn't able to have children, and I couldn't exactly patrol pregnant, so we decided to adopt. Of course, we did our homework and found a reputable agency. We adopted Tara when she was four months old. Her sleeping patterns were taking a toll on us both, but we both knew it would get better or at least that is what I thought. One day after coming home from a checkup, I found a note saying that she couldn't handle it anymore. Dawn and Faith came over and packed us up. I know for a fact that my reaction to Megan leaving worried Dawn since I was acting the same way I did when Mom died. Once we got settled at their house, Faith took Tara for a walk while Dawn made me deal with my feelings. She told me that I didn't have to explain anything, but I needed to let it out. I ended up in Italy after realizing I couldn't risk running into Megan. I have Stacy look after Tara when I need to go out or when I go to a bar and get my ass grabbed by someone who looking for some want, take, have sex," Buffy said smiling.

"Yes, that is what I was looking for, but ended up with a bloody nose from a beautiful pain in the ass from my past. Thank you for telling me about her, but I think I should get going," I said taking my cup to the sink.

"Kennedy, it's late. I know you are a slayer, but I would like you to stay. As long as you don't get all grabby hands again. I'll allow you sleep in my bed," Buffy said sitting her cup beside mine.

"From what Willow told me, I should worry about you. She tells me you're a bed hog," I said pulling out my phone to tell my driver that he won't be needed.

Buffy handed me her yummy sushi pajamas when I finally made it to her bedroom. Of course with me being an exhibtionist, I changed in front of Buffy. By the time I turned around, Buffy was faced the other direction. I climbed in bed and fell asleep.

Well what do you know, Willow was right. I wake up to find Buffy right arm and leg draped over me. I hear someone on the other side of the door before they knock, but as I was about to allow them to enter Dawn and Faith walk in.

"Hi guys," I said as the look on their faces is priceless.

CHAPTER 4

"K," Faith starts to say, but is quickly interupted by Dawn.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister in her bed?" Dawn asks starting towards the bed before being stopped by Faith who says they meet me in the living room so Buffy can sleep.

I lift Buffy off of me without waking her up. I head off to see if Tara is up yet. I open her door and her little head pops up looking at me. She holds up her arms wanting me to pick her up. I guess she sees me as somebody friendly without really knowing me. I pick her up and take her to Buffy's room so she can avoid the possible yelling that I'm about to get. I put her in Buffy's arms, and she proceeds to fall back asleep.

"Okay, I'll ask you again. Why were you in my sister's bed?" Dawn repeated as I sat across from them on the couch.

"I honestly don't think it is any of your business. If you want to know, I suggest you ask Buffy when she gets up," I said partially to see if it pisses Dawn off.

"Why you b..." Dawn started to say, but Faith interupts her this time.

"K, Dawn is just being protective of her sister considering what has happened. She just wants to make sure you're not screwing with Buffy," Faith says, but before I can reply. Buffy comes out with Tara in her hands.

"Dawn, I know you mean well, but I invited Kennedy to stay last night after we met in the club last night. Kennedy, take Faith and make breakfast for Tara please while I talk with Dawn," Buffy said handing me Tara. Faith gave Dawn a kiss before following me into the kitchen.

Something tells me Faith is going to give me shit about being smart to Dawn about why I was here. I keep Tara entertained while Faith fixes her breakfast. I can't help but chuckle a little seeing big, bad Faith making breakfast for two-year old.

"Okay K, this is me. What really went down last night?" Faith asked as we both kept an eye Tara so she didn't make too much of a mess.

CHAPTER 5

After finishing explaining how I ran into Buffy last night, Faith was rolling on the floor laughing, and Tara was giggling at the way Faith was acting. I started laughing too after realizing that it was funny.

"What's going on in here?" Buffy asks as her and Dawn stare at Faith still laughing on the floor.

"I told Faith about how we reconnected last night, and she reacted like this," I said pointing to Faith laughing on the floor.

I left Buffy to take care of Faith while I took hold of Dawn's arm and pulled her towards the living room. I sat down down beside her on the couch and told her that Buffy told me about Megan last night. I told her I would never intentionally hurt her. I also explained that my feelings for her sister were new and was hoping to see where they went.

"Kennedy, Megan leaving absolutely crushed Buffy. She didn't do anything, but take care of Emma. Faith and I tried forever to get her to go out with us, but until recently she never wanted to. Tara seems to like you so as long as you don't hurt Buffy, we won't have a problem," Dawn said giving me a hug. I looked over her shoulder and saw Buffy and Faith with Tara smiling at us.

"Hey, since everybody seems to be friends. Why don't we all go get lunch?" Buffy asked as Dawn and I broke apart.

I watched Dawn walk over to Faith and give her a tender kiss. I laugh when Tara put her hands over her face. I realize that I miss having someone to spend time with.

CHAPTER 6

"As much as I want to go to lunch with four beautiful ladies, I don't think I will get any service in Buffy's yummy sushi pajamas. I would need to stop at my place for a change of clothes," I said smiling seeing that everyone else is dressed in regular clothes.

"But you look so cute," Faith said smirking, and if Tara wasn't in the room I would have flipped her off.

I went into Buffy's bedroom to change back into my clothes. I had just kicked off the pants when I felt a hand grab my butt. I turned around to find Buffy behind me. She gave me a kiss on the lips before turning back around and leaving the room. Hopefully, she still feels the same way when she finds out about me. The only person that knew I was rich was Willow, and I only told her because I loved her. She deserved to know the truth. I slip my boots back on as I put the pajamas in the hamper.

Dawn rode up front with Faith while Buffy, Tara, and I were in the back. I was giving Faith directions to my house when my hands started to shake from nervousness. Buffy put her hand on top of mine easing it a little. When we pulled up to the gate, I told Faith the code. I told her to park in front of the door seeing that we would be leaving shortly.

"Holy crap," Faith said breaking the silence. Dawn's mouth was open, but no sounds were coming out. I looked over to Buffy and Tara to see if she was pissed. Tara's eyes were huge as she looked at the size of building. My nervousness subsided a little when Buffy smiled at me. She handed Tara to Dawn as she came around the car to take my hand. I led us in the house and told Faith and Dawn to make themselves at home while I got changed. I led Buffy to my bedroom and sat her down to explain.

"Buffy, the only person who knew about this was Willow. When I was growing up, I didn't have many real friends, just people who wanted to be my friend because I was rich. So, when I came to Sunnydale..." I said but didn't get to finish because Buffy put a finger on my lips.

"Kennedy, I don't care how much money you have. I remember the annoying pain in the ass potential that helped heal my best friend's heart. For that, I am completely indebted. Besides Dawn and Tara, her and Xander are my family," Buffy said as I started to cry.

She pulled me onto her lap and kissed me while she wiped away my tears. When I finally got control of my emotions, Buffy got up and gave me another kiss before whispering in my ear to hurry up and get dressed because she was really hungry.

CHAPTER 7

After we both wiped each others tears. We made sure we looked presentable. I heard laughter as Buffy and I were coming downstairs. What I saw is probably the funniest thing I have ever seen. Dawn and Tara had Faith pinned to the couch tickling her. We were standing in the doorway watching them when I felt Buffy interlock her fingers with mine when Tara caught sight that her mom was back.

"Mommy," she said running towards us. I let go of Buffy's hand so she could pick her bundle of energy. She took hold of my hand again after situating Tara in her other arm.

"Five bucks Faith, I told you they weren't making out," Dawn said holding out her hand. I looked to see where Tara was staring before I gave them both the finger. Dawn pointed at my hand to try and get me in trouble with Buffy. She kissed my cheek and whispered a thank you for giving them what they both deserved for teasing us.

Buffy handed me Tara as she went over to Faith and Dawn. I got a little nervous, but Tara gave a kiss on my cheek to make me feel better. Buffy came back over and told me that we were going to stay here for lunch. I told her we can get the cook to get something together, but Buffy told me she was going to cook, and after making sure she can cook now, I showed her the kitchen.

When I came back in the living room, Faith and Dawn were making out on the couch. I told them if they wanted privacy, they could use one of the bedrooms upstairs which caused them to stop and run up the stairs. I took Tara to the library to grab a book for me to read to her. I sat her on my lap so she could look at the pictures while I read to her. Halfway through she had fallen asleep, I covered her with the blanket from the back of the couch.

I must have fallen asleep because Buffy woke me up with a kiss before asking where Faith and Dawn ended up.

"Um, I told them if they wanted privacy to use one of the rooms upstairs," I said nervously.

"Kennedy don't worry about it, I know my sister makes love with Faith, but you get to tell them that lunch is ready. I really don't need to see my sister naked," she said smiling picking up Tara off my chest.

After waking up the sleeping lovers, we all headed to the dining room to see what Buffy prepared. I found out that Buffy went to culinary school while Dawn finished high school. Buffy and I loaded the dishes in the dishwasher while Faith and Dawn kept Tara occupied. After turning it on, I realize that Buffy and Tara are probably going to leave. I really don't want them to, but I don't want to scare Buffy off. She must sense my nervousness because she leads me over to the kitchen island and sits me down one of the chairs.

CHAPTER 8

"Kennedy, if you want me to stay, just ask. Dawn hasn't spent much time with Tara lately. I'm sure she would love to keep her for the night," Buffy said looking directly into my eyes.

"I want to, but we just re-met two days ago. I thought it might be too soon to ask you," I said nervously.

"Kennedy, if there is anything that I have learned is that you don't ignore your feelings no matter how new they are. I'll be right back," she said giving me a kiss.

This is completely unbelieveable, I have never felt this wat before, and I don't understand why I didn't feel this way back in Sunnydale. Okay, I admit I thought Buffy was a bitch, but I never had a twinge of a feeling for Buffy besides the occasional contempt, must be Tara and the things she has brought out in Buffy. Megan better hope I never meet her because I probably will use Willow's shovel disclaimer.

"HEY!" Dawn yelled, "sorry Kennedy, but you seemed to be somewhere else. Faith and I are taking Tara in case you wanted to say goodbye."

We head for the living room hearing Tara's infectous laughter. We come to find that Buffy and Faith are playing peek-a-boo with her. She sees us come in the room climbs off the couch and runs towards us. She yelled something that sounded like my name as I bent down to give her a hug. She told me to take care of her mom. I gave her a kiss on the forehead telling her that we would take care of each other.

We ended up walking to this little italian bistro that Buffy had found when she first came here. During dinner, I gave her the rundown on what I had been up to since Sunnydale. She reached over the table to hold my hand when I told her about the breakup with Willow. I know she probably has talked to Willow and knows we were both going in two different directions. After dinner, we held hands while we patrolled.

I can't believe I tripped over a headstone. I have never had an accident in a cemetary even when I was a potential, and Buffy is playing mom as she is cleaning my scraped knee. I was fine until she blew on the wound which went straight to my core. She then kissed the bandage after finishing. She ended up carrying me upstairs to my room. I'm at a loss in this budding relationship. I don't know what to do half the time. I'm usually the one taking care of my girl. She throws pajamas my direction as she heads for the bathroom to change. I can't wait to see how we wake up in the morning.

CHAPTER 9

I wake up vibrating. I open my eyes and look at Buffy who is laughing, I guess at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked trying to fully wake up.

"Don't move from where you're at, but make a gripping motion with your right hand," Buffy said as I followed her directions. I grabbed whatever was in my hand and put it off as fast as I could. Holy crap, I was squeezing Buffy's breast and now she is laughing at me.

"Kennedy, it's okay. I wouldn't have told you to do it, if was uncomfortable with it. Come get up, I'm hungry," Buffy said still laughing heading towards the door. I just sat up in bed trying to figure things out. This whole thing is completely new to me. With Willow, I had to earn a place in her heart, but with Buffy, it is already there and with Tara too. I'm starting to get what Buffy told me last night about you don't turn down love however it presents itself. I climb out of bed to find out what Buffy is cooking us for breakfast.

I stand in the doorway watching her as she moves through the kitchen. I think she senses me because she starts smiling continuing with what she is doing. She points to the table where she has set it and poured us juice. As I sat down, she placed an omelet on my plate and giving me a kiss before heading back to the stove. She did the same with hers before sitting down with me. She told me that Faith and Dawn were keeping Tara all day so she was mine the whole day.

We headed for the living room after taking care of the dishes. She knows I want to ask something because she has the same look as last night, but before I get a chance to ask she straddles my lap and starts to unbutton my pajama top. She stops before opening it up to see if this is what I want. All I can do is nod as she starts kissing me while caressing my breasts with her hands. Finally getting my bearings, I flip her over. I throw my top across the room as I unbutton her top while kissing her. I feel her hands slip into my bottoms and grab my butt. I pull up realizing that I'm not comfortable going this fast. I don't mind the heavy kissing and some hand exploration, but as much as I want to make love to Buffy. I don't want to this soon. I've done this before, but never with someone I like as much as Buffy.

"Kennedy, what's wrong?" Buffy asks interupting my internal argument.

"Buffy, it's too fast. I've done this before, and I care about you and Tara too much to rush into this. I don't mind the kissing and groping, but I want to wait until I feel ready to make love to you," I said.

"Kennedy, baby, that is fine. I'm okay with going sorta slow," Buffy said smiling giving me a kiss. I wrapped her up in a tight hug as the doorbell rang.

I had to hurry up and find my top before the butler let whoever in. I don't exactly need company to see me topless. Buffy straightens out her hair after re-buttoning as we walk to the foyer to see who is here. We came in kissing as we heard his unmistakable voice.

"Buffy," Giles said surprising us.

"Hi Giles, what's going on?" Buffy asked like there is a big pink elephant in the room.

"Why don't we go in here so we can talk," I said leading back to the living room.

Giles sits down while he is cleaning his glasses while Buffy is on the verge of laughter while I'm nervous as hell. I know that Giles isn't Buffy's real father, but is more than her actual father. Buffy grabs my hand and kisses the back of it to try and calm me down.

"Where's Tara?" he asked still cleaning his glasses.

"She is with Dawn and Faith. They thought we could use some time alone, right baby," Buffy said sitting on my lap.

After Buffy's little annoucement, none of were talking. We just sat there. Everytime I wanted to sat something, I just chickened out. Buffy wasn't making things easier by running her fingers across my pajama covered breast.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. Giles, Kennedy and I are dating. Tara has been completely taken with her, and I want to see if there is anything here. No, I haven't told Willow, but I will soon. I really don't want her to find out from someone else that her best friend is dating her ex. So, let me have it," Buffy said sitting down beside me.

"Well,"

CHAPTER 10

Giles explains that he came to see how I was doing. He admits to being a little worried about me before I decided to take my vacation. He said he called my parents and found out where I was abd explained that he was in town for Council business. He told Buffy and I that he was glad we both found happiness. I told Buffy to keep Giles company while I went to get changed. I ran upstairs just to catch my breath. I'm glad Giles is happy for us, but I worry about Willow's reaction.

I heard more voices as I came down the steps. I walked into the living room and found out that Faith and Dawn had brought Tara back. She saw me and ran in my direction. I saw Giles' face when Tara did this. I don't think Buffy telling him how Tara acts around did the justice of seeing it. Buffy came over and gave me a kiss before heading upstairs. Faith gave me a wink while Dawn was just smirking at me.

Faith takes Giles to the kitchen leaving me with Dawn and Tara. Dawn tells me that her and Faith are going with Giles to England. I asked what Buffy had to say, but before I could answer, she came back into the room.

"I said I would like to go, but only if you want to. I know Tara would like to see her Aunt Willow again, plus we could break the news about us," Buffy said as I saw she found my 'I'm prettier than my girlfriend' t-shirt.

"I'm up for a road trip," I said going over to Buffy to give her a kiss. I see Faith come back into the room with Giles.

"Hey K, maybe you and B can become members of the Mile High club," Faith said smiling.

"Faith!"

CHAPTER 11

Well, here we are about to land in jolly old England. I really hate flying, but with Buffy distracting me by kissing me, liftoffs and landings are much easier. She is carrying Tara in one arm while holding my hand in the other. I think she notices my nervousness over seeing Willow again and how she will react to Buffy and I.

We pull up to the manor, and Buffy whispers in my ear that she can flash Willow her boobs to distract her from seeing us holding hands. I smacked her leg which caused everyone in the car to look at us. Faith just smiled knowing Buffy did something to embarass me. Tara wanted to go with Dawn as we headed for the front door. Buffy gave me a kiss before we walked in.

Vi, Shannon, and Rona ran up when they saw Buffy. I guess they wouldn't have seen her since we went are separate ways. She introduced them to her daughter and told them what has been going on. While I was talking with Faith and Dawn, Buffy came over and got me to introduce me as her girlfriend. They all gave me hugs and told me that Willow was out, but should be back shortly. I asked Buffy if she wanted to take a walk around since she never been here. We both gave Tara a kiss before heading outside.

After relaxing under one of the trees, Buffy suggested that we go inside and see if Willow was back yet. She made her flash offer again just to loosen me up, but I honestly think she would if I told her she could. We walk in on of the side doors and run right into Willow. I nervously smiled at her when she noticed that Buffy and I were holding hands. She wrapped us both in a hug telling us that Tara broke the news about her mom's new girlfriend. Willow whispered something in Buffy's ear that made her get a cheshire cat grin on her face. I asked her what it was, but she wouldn't tell me. Well two can play that game so I told Willow that Buffy was offering to show her her breasts to distract her from us. Willow said she wouldn't mind, but her new girlfriend Kelly might have a problem with it.

Faith came in at the end of the conversation and ask who would have a problem with what, and without batting an eye Willow tells her about Buffy's offer. Faith looked around before saying she wouldn't mind seeing them. We were all laughing when Dawn brought Tara in. Buffy picked her up and gave her kiss before handing her to me. I saw that Willow smiled when she saw Tara give me a hug and kiss. Buffy told us that she wanted to talk to Willow alone so we all cleared out. I think she just wants to catch up and make sure that everything is all good.

I found Giles and asked if my room was still my room, and he informed that he moved me to a bigger one to accomodate my new additions. I gave him a one armed hug before he took me upstairs to show me out new room. I walked inside and found that he gave me one the rooms with an extra bedroom. He thanked me again for making Buffy happy before heading back downstairs. I showed Tara her room and let her jump on the bed before I carried her to Buffy and I's bed to stretch out.

I wake up to Buffy giving me a kiss telling me that she wants to take me out to dinner just the two of us. She also informed that Giles had something he wanted to ask me, but Buffy wouldn't give me a hint what he wanted. She kissed me again before taking Tara downstairs. I guess I'll change for dinner before heading off to find Giles.

CHAPTER 12

I told Giles we could talk after my dinner with Buffy. He said it wasn't a rush so it was fine. Tara decided she wanted to stay with her aunt so her mom and I could have dinner alone. Buffy hasn't told me where we are going either which is kind of funny seeing that this is her first trip here. I just hope she didn't go to Faith for advice on where to go.

We ended up at this quiet little Italian place that I didn't know about. This has Willow written all over it. During dinner, I tried to get what Willow said that made her smile. She told me that she would inform me on the way home because she didn't want to say it where someone else could hear it. She did tell me that her talk with Willow was great. They caught up with what has been going on. Apparently, Willow thought it was funny that Buffy knock me on my ass when we met.

I can't believe that Willow told Buffy how my pierced tongue is going to feel during sex. I guess I'll have to tell Buffy some Willow secrets that she doesn't know, but not until I find out what Giles wants to talk to me about.

When we got back, Faith and Dawn were waiting for us trying to pull the concerned parents. Buffy and I just laughed it off as we headed to Giles' office. Buffy knocked on his door as we headed inside. Giles offers us something to drink, but we both decline.

He started by thanking me for making Buffy happy. I countered with the feelings being mutual. He said since watchers were hard to come by that Buffy had offered to be my watcher and wanted to know if that was okay with me. I opened my mouth to talk, but I couldn't seem to find the words. I saw that Buffy motioned for Giles to see if she could do anything.

Buffy got up and kneeled in front of my chair. She told me that she made the offer because she didn't want to share her with anyone plus it meant that we could live together. I couldn't find the words to explain what I wanted to say so I picked her up and placed her on my lap. I gave her a kiss and whispered that I would be honored to have her be my watcher. She took my hand and led me out the door. We passed Giles on the way upstairs, and Buffy nodded that I accepted the proposal. When we made it to the room, we heard giggling coming from Tara's room. We busted out laughing when we saw that Dawn and Tara had Faith pinned down on the bed tickling her.

"So K, do we both have Summers' women watchers?"

CHAPTER 13

I can't believe how much my life has changed in six months. I go from feeling lost to finding the love of my life who just so happens to be the best friend of my most sucessful relationship. I still get teased by everyone about how Buffy and I met up again.

The other surprise is that I am sort of a mom to Buffy's beautiful daughter Tara. I still can't believe that Megan left Buffy with her because she couldn't handle the new responsibility, what I wouldn't give to meet her just once. I even took them to meet my family. My parents absolutely fell in love with Tara the first time they saw her, but then who doesn't fall in love with a face like that. They also like the fact that Buffy won't take any of my crap. Since Buffy and I are heading up the North American Watchers' Council, we live near my parents so in case we need a emergency babysitter, they are able to do it. Faith and Dawn have also moved back to the states, mostly because Dawn doesn't want to be to far from her little niece.

I have heard rumblings that Dawn wants one of her own, but Faith isn't ready yet. Dawn understands, considering what happened with Buffy, doesn't push too much. As much as I don't want to admit it, but I would love to give Tara a little brother or sister, but don't want to bring it up to Buffy considering.

Buffy called this morning and told me that she had a meeting this morning  
and wondered if I could take Tara to the park, and she would meet us there. I took her to the one I remember playing at when I was a kid. She wanted to swing by herself, so I stood nearby to make sure she didn't fall. She is starting to pick up Buffy's 'I can do it myself' attitude which as a kid isn't a bad thing, but I have a feeling her teenage years are going to be a treat. After swinging, she wanted to go on the slide. I made sure she got up the ladder okay before I wanted at the bottom to catch her.

I don't know how long we were playing, and all of a sudden Tara's head shot up. I looked in the direction she was and saw that Buffy was a having a conversation with some woman. It didn't look like the friendliest so I picked up Tara and headed over to protect what is mine.

"Hey baby, glad you could make it," I said planting a loving kiss on her lips as I turned to face the woman.

"Sweetie, I want you to meet Megan," Buffy introduced as all I saw was red.

CHAPTER 14

"Sweetie, why don't you take your mom to the merry-go-round," I said giving Buffy a wink to tell her I wasn't going to do something stupid. As soon as they were out of voice range, I turned to stand face-to-face with Megan.

"You know six months ago, I probably would have punched you out for what you did to Buffy, but thankfully, she has family and friends that were able to step up and pick up the pieces. I'm also glad Tara was much too young to remember you walking out and abandoning her which is actually good for me I guess seeing is that I'm the only Mama she knows. I've said my peace and don't really care if you have some perfectly good excuse for what you did because I don't want to hear it, but I will make one suggestion though. I'm sure you know what Buffy is, well I'm one too, but I'm not always as nice as Buffy so if I were you, I wouldn't make it a habit running into Buffy. Now if you don't mind, I have to go see my family," I said smiling just leaving her standing there.

Tara ran at me when she saw me coming, and Buffy looked up smiling. I told Buffy to hold onto Tara while I pushed my girls. We went for a walk afterwards, but it was cut short by a yawning Tara. I picked her up as Buffy took my hand leading us back to the car. On the way home I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Buffy asked probably thinking I have lost my mind.

"I just realized that the Summers' women tamed the wild slayers," I said leaning over to kiss her.

"Not tamed, just reined in alot," she said making us both laugh.

EPILOGUE

~year and half later~

Faith and I are shopping for our girls which is kind of a twist if you knew the Summers' women. We got stuck doing it because they both have been ridden for the last two weeks. There is a running poll on the Watchers' website which one gives birth first. Not to play favorites, but my money is on Buffy, she has never been known for wanting to finish second especially to her little sister. We were about to go into the Harley store to find some leather baby clothes when we both get beeped. Faith and I both haul ass out of the mall and head towards the hospital. We both know if we're late, it means big trouble for both of us.

Faith parks the truck as I whip the door open and head for the hospital doors where we are greeted by Xander, Giles, and Vi. I think there is something between Vi and Xander, but neither are saying anything. Giles tells us that Willow and Kelly are with Buffy and Dawn. After telling us where they were, we decided to race up the steps. I won only because I cut Faith coming up to the third floor. We made it to the birthing room panting from our little race. The only problem is our ladies don't seem to think it is so funny. Willow smacked me in the back of the head while Kelly hit Faith as we walked to our specified bedside. I whispered and apology in Buffy's ear as she grabbed my hand as she had another contraction.

I can't believe it. It must be a Summers' gene. They both had girls. Buffy and I named ours Cynthia Joyce Torres-Summers, and Dawn and Faith named theirs Alison Tara. When my parents came in with Tara, I was in bed with Buffy holding their grandchild, and they thought they would never get one from me. Mom cried when Buffy told her the baby's name. Who knew that when I met these people that we would end up here.


End file.
